


A Haze of Green

by LoneWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is pack!daddy, Derek's camaro is now a clown car, F/M, Forest Sex, hints of Sterek, mentions of accidental...drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf/pseuds/LoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack, goes to a bar in the forest searching for answers about recent murders, but has an unsuspecting encounter with a green plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haze of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of drugs use, sexual innuendo and the pack getting accidently high. Hehehehe

Outside an old worn out bar, thistle crept along the dry road, scratching as it passed by. The forest is stirred as two drunken men arouse noise, pushing and yelling at each other. Their words slur as they try to trash each other with insults.

They slowly lift their heads off of holding on to each other for balance, as they attempted to what seemed to be punches. Their facing bright lights directly pointed in at them. They made confused grunts and returned their attention on the rival. A figure stepped out of the car, curly hair and a very distinct face. He started walking over to the drunken men and hollered. "I got it." He sighed and grabbed the men by their collars and shoved them against the wall, instantly knocking them out. His face stretched with a mischievous grin.

"Great job Isaac, your life goals must be complete having the satisfaction of knocking out two drunken old men." Stiles said sarcastically as he came out of the car, pushing the backseat up so Allison could get out and off of Scott's lap.

"I suppose." Isaac said as his bottom lip curled.

Derek got out of the driver's seat helping the rest of the girls and Boyd out. "Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and Boyd are with me." He commanded orders, setting up the usual group pairings. "The rest of you will check the back, out by the barn and we'll go into the bar." He and his mini group started to walk off until they were stopped by the usual curious but irritating voice of Stiles.

"Why do you guys get to go into the bar?" He sounded upset.

"Because I highly doubt they'd think you were twenty-one Stiles." He was serious and raised his eyebrows, shrugged his shoulders and then disappeared with four smirking Betas into the bar. Stiles squinted with eyes filled of jealousy, his mouth propped open. Scott grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him a little to get his feet going.

"C'mon." He said in a hushed tone.

"Stiles group" as Stiles liked to call it was him, Scott, Allison, and Erica. He led them out far behind some barbed gates; Scott nicked himself every time they had to jump over one but then instantly healed.

"Dude," Scott said sounding a little confused. "How far out are we? I can barely see the bar from over here." He pointed west to where the bar stood, just a mere figure of moldy wood.

"Well Derek told us to check out the barn." He looked back at Scott who was sniffing the air.

"The barn was completely in the different direction Stiles." Erica walked out from tall tree-like plants.

"You could've told me that!" Stiles' voice got squeaky as usual when he started to get frustrated.

"Well," Erica shot back. "This is team 'Stiles,' so I just let you lead the way Captain." Stiles gave an awkward, mad grin. Only to have Erica give an evil smile back.

"Whatever, let's just find our way to the barn."

They walk about another couple hundred yards and can get an almost clear site of the barn.

"I wonder if Derek found anything out about the murders." Allison said while yawning and tripping over some brush of the forest, only to have Scott catch her from her fall. "Thanks." She looked up at Scott, receiving his flirtatious smile.

"I don't think he'll get any detail from these goons out here." Erica answered her, still investigating the crops they were walking through.

"Shut up!" Stiles said in a hushed tone. "I can see two figures in the barn window." Scott looked over, and stopped to hear what the men were saying.

"It's just some hillbillies." Scott smirked as Erica said what was already on his mind. "Maybe we could ask them a few questions." She walked off, leading the way to the door. She gestured Scott to come with her and put a hand out to keep Stiles and Allison from coming out of the dark of the trees. Erica knocked on the door, and Scott could hear the two mean hushing each other. A few clicks stirred as they walked toward the entrance. Scott and Erica looked at each other hesitantly, feeling a threat.

The door swung open so fast that it even took the two betas off guard. "What are you two doing out here?" The fat man raised a good-sized shotgun at Scott's chest. "How'd you get back here?" Scott lifted his hands, trying to show little threat as possible.

"We were just coming here to ask a few questions." Erica said looking hesitantly at the shotgun, she put a hand behind her back and gestured for a scared Stiles and Allison to check out the back of the barn. They started moving along the path of the trees and Stiles stepped over a pile of leaves, creating a loud crunch.

The man twisted his rifle over to their direction. "Who else is with you?" He shouted and aimed closer to the tree line.

"Nobody's here but us." Erica tried to calm down the man, but his heart was racing and he was angry. He swung his gun back to Scott, who was leaning over to see what was in the house. Allison, taking the hint raced back to the backyard of the barn, having Stiles stumble along after her. She stopped before she would alarm any more attention to them.

"Where's the other guy?" She whispered to Stiles, only receiving an 'I don't know' shrug. She peered to the window, no one was there, and then looked over to the door where Scott and Erica were. The man was shouting at Scott and pointing a gun to his chest and then he pulled the trigger. A big gasped left her mouth, her jaw dropping open from the sudden shock of seeing her boyfriend getting shot in the chest. He fell to the ground, looking confused as Erica grabbed the gun from the man and shoved it into his face, almost breaking off his jaw.

Allison ran towards Scott, only to have Erica gesture her into hiding. She listened, only because she saw Scott starting to get back up. Erica dragged the wounded boy over to Stiles before running back into the house to look for the other dangerous man.

Blood spewed from Scott's mouth and he struggled to find words. The gape in his chest was healing already, but not fast enough. He was losing too much blood. Allison, ignoring the betas command, ran towards Scott who was lying against a tree, his eyes rolled back as if he were staring at the stars.

"Scott!" Allison yelped before she slapped Scott's unconscious face, trying to wake him. He must've fainted from the lack of blood. She kept screaming at him, tears running across her heartbroken face. Where was Stiles? She thought. Did he go back with Erica? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a moan come from below her chest.

It was Scott! "Scott!" Her voice was filled with relief and she grasped his face into her chest. "Oh my god I thought I lost you." She said and squeezed him tighter, pulling out a slight painful moan. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologetically says and pulls away from him.

"No, don't." He says with a smirk on his face and grabs her chest back into his face.

She giggles and pushes him after a brief moment. "Glad to see you're okay."

"W-what happened?" He asked confusingly as if the blast took some of his memory.

"You were shot by a hillbilly." She teased him and pushed his shoulder and he whimpered. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it just hasn't healed all the way yet I guess." He looked back up at her and pulled his frown away with a mischievous smile. "I guess that means you owe me." He shows some of his pearly whites.

"What do you mean?" Allison's nose crinkled. "What do I owe you?" She sees his lascivious smile and tilts her head with a frown, teasing him. "No." Her voice squeaks with excitement.

Before she could say anything else, Allison was interrupted by a huge explosion from the back of the barn. They forgot about Stiles and Erica and how the hell did they make something explode? She looks back to see Erica and Stiles running towards them, signaling for her and Scott to run. She would have to laugh at their faces later and get Scott back onto his feet as she saw fire erupting in the back and it was creeping its way over to them. He let out a few cries as Allison helped him up with the guidance of Erica as she rushed them back to the roads.

"How'd the hell did you make it explode!" Allison screamed over the loud flames indulging them. She looked over at Stiles, who looked drowsy and guilty.

"I, uh, I don't know." He was leading them over the barbed wires now. Scott struggled over them but was now carrying his own weight, being able to sprint at their set pace.

"I think we've been running in circles!" Erica says unconcerned. "But the fire- it's really smoky." She coughed along with the rest of the group.

"You know, I think we just burned down a shit load of crops man." Stiles said with a blank look.

"But, these aren't just crops." Scott breaks in as if he were revealing a mystery. "It smells like weed man." He says and breaks into a laughter that sets the whole group off, even Allison who looked worried at the comment before.

"But wait!" Allison says and slaps her hand on Scott's chest just to make sure she had his attention. He whimpered over his still healing wound. "Does that mean, you know?" Allison waves her hands in the air. "We're high?" Her voice squeaks over the last word. The boys both laugh at it and Scott, seemingly ignoring the gape in his chest, was laughing the hardest and cutest she's ever seen.

"I think we should find the road and look back at Derek." Erica says and the others look at her confused. "I mean find Derek, right?" Their faces come to a shock as they realized they are being engulfed in smoke, so heavy, making them even more stoned. They all scatter and race to the streets like it was a competition.

Stiles is the first one on the road, followed by Erica, Allison and then Scott. He sat down and the rest followed.

"Wow dude, you're eyes are so red!" Scott said like it was the coolest thing he's ever seen.

"Nah man, you're eyes are. They are freaking blazed." He said with a snort. Both boys were giggling uncontrollably and the girls laughed at the cuteness and stupidity of why they were laughing and how was it so funny. They try to say things to each other only to have the gasping of laughter interrupt them.

"You know what!" Erica says and slaps her hands on her thighs. "This is the most relaxed I've been in my whole life." The group all nods to agree with her.

"Not for us man." Stiles says and points a finger at him and Scott. "We've done it a few times before." He puffs his chest out with confidence. "Whoa! I looked like Superman right there!" He pulls off topic.

Allison struggles as she tries to find words and she pulls Scott closer. "Did Stiles say you've gotten high before?" His face unveils desperation like he was just caught by her father and had a gun pointed in his face.

"Uh no, not at all, never" She could tell he was lying. A rabbit could tell he was lying.

"I'm not stupid." Allison teases.

"Are you mad?" He looks over at her drowsy face, but she is smilingly, like she can't hold it back.

"Well, only because uh." Allison ponders through her thoughts as she tries to find the right words to her emotions, which seem to be heightened and confusing. "Only because you didn't invite me." She giggles and Scott's open mouth is pushed up with her teasingly hand. He grins wide at her gesture and plants his face on her neck to tickle her, her pushing him away from sweet tingling pecks. He notices how sexually driven he is, he just wants to get her alone, even in the woods if he has to.

"I have to pee." He whispers to her. "Come with me." He protests.

"You're a big boy." She teases him and laughs, he loves that laugh. "Are you scared the big hillbilly will get you again?" She pushes a little too far and Scott frowns and starts to walk off a little hurt and feeling over emotional. "I didn't mean that, Scott!" She gets up and runs towards him in the brush.

"Someone's a little over emotional." Erica gets distracted by the small argument. "What were you saying?" She returns her attention to Stiles.

"Oh, well I a." He lifts his hands up. "I put the oven to 350 degrees I think." They are both about ready to fall asleep. "But before that, no, when the oven is heating up I make the pizza. Pizza sounds so good right now!" They are both drooling over the idea of food.

"And maybe have caramel mix ice cream afterwards!" Erica says and she sounds the most excited Stiles has ever seen her before.

"And add a few bags of chips into the mixture." Stiles says. "Mixtures is a big word, I feel proud of myself!"

"Well, you are Batman." She smirks.

"And you are Cat woman." They both look confused at what they just said.

Allison hurries into the bush after an upset Scott. "Scott, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." She hears a rustle in the trees. A figure races up behind her and picks her up by her waist and she screams a short scream until she realizes it's Scott, toying with her.

"Seriously, you could've given me a heart attack." She looks up at him who is now hovering over her.

"I guess we could be equals since I just got shot in the heart." He leans in closer but Allison resists. "What, what's wrong?" He pulls away.

"It's not funny Scott you could've gotten killed. I thought I lost you." He frowns sarcastically at her and starts to laugh. "It's not funny!" She tries to stay mad at him but cant and giggles. "What?" She pushes him off teasingly.

He leans back in; licks his thumb and rubs between her eyebrows. "You had a smudge, on your face. It looked like you had a uni-brow." He wipes the dirt on his jeans. Allison looks down and wipes her face, blushing.

"Oh, well that's embarrassing." She looks back up to Scott who's locked onto her eyes. He leans in for a gentle kiss that almost immediately turns into hard making out and petting. He drags her over the dirt and onto him, taking off his shirt while Allison undoes his belt buckle.

"Wait, don't you think we should be calling Derek or something, we are practically lost in the middle of nowhere!" Stiles starts to panic.

"It would be no use anyway; we can't get a signal out here." She shows him her phone, with no bars available.

"I could really use a burger with some cheese, bacon, and tomatoes." He practically melts away from the thoughts.

"That sounds so good. Hah, we are practically having an orgy over food out here, with no food available." Erica says and frowns. She looks over to the trees where Scott and Allison went, only she can hear their quiet moans and it disgusts her. Like, really? Out in the fucking woods guys? Such a bunch of horn dogs. "Not just over food I guess."

"What?" Stiles asks as he tunes in to her quiet conversation with herself.

"I'm just really hungry." She rubs her stomach and then the black Camaro they've all been waiting for finally shows up.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" The Alpha yells at them demanding an answer.

"Well, we uh." Stiles can't find the words.

Jackson face shoots out of the car window almost instantly. "Are you guys high?"

"No." Erica fights back, avoiding embarrassment of getting accidently stoned while searching for clues to a murder. She only receives a yeah-right glare from Jackson and he laughs.

"Where are the other two?" Derek barges in.

Instantly having his question answered, Scott and Allison come from the shadows, fixing their clothes and Scott zipping up his jeans. The Alpha looks disgusted but a bit proud of his boy.

"Get in the car your horn dogs." He slaps the back of Scotts head. Erica smirks, and Derek throws Stiles into the Camaro of about nine people, only meant to seat five. It was a werewolf clown car. "Want me to throw you in too?" He stares at Erica who shakes her head and scurries into the front seat, onto Stiles' lap. Derek looks over to the tree line hiding the enormous grin on his face from seeing his 'kids' like that. And also proud of Scott getting laid in the woods, that kid knows how to pick them. He scratches the hair on his chin and looks up at the blazing fire in the forest.

"Stiles!" He raises his voice.

Stiles pokes his head out. "Before you say anything else, do you think we can stop by Jack in the Box?" Chants rise from the rest of the stoned puppies. Derek gives him a wide eyed, scary Alpha look. "I guess that's a no then?" He frowns after waiting for a response, which was Derek getting in the car and driving away.


End file.
